


Break and bend

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, yeri is blushing and im blushing and everyone is blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Summary: You've never met anyone as sweet as her.





	Break and bend

The first time you see her you’re not prepared – not prepared at all – and her blinding smile, as she turned to greet you, would have left you with no sight if it weren’t for the godforsaken lights in the club that Jimin dragged you to. And you would have left him drag you through it a million times if it would always end on her.

You kiss her by the ladies bathroom and it's all tongue in her mouth and fingers in her hair till she's whining against your lips. You trade her lips for oxygen in your lungs and her cheeks are rosy red but she won't look at you – too preoccupied with the neckline of your blouse – and she wears a shy smile on her swollen lips.

You smile fondly down at her and you finger her right there against the wall till she's moaning in your neck and wetting her stockings with her own juices. When you put your fingers in your mouth for a taste of her your moan is muffled against them and she looks away, her chest still heaving a little and the blush is stronger around her neck.

You dance with her the rest of the night and you can't take your lips off of her. You decide making her giggle must be one of the greatest joys in this life if it sounds that good against your smiling lips. You forget to get her number when she kisses you goodbye and runs to her friend's car with a blush on her cheeks again – that you are positive never left – and you bang your head on the window of Jimin's car on the way home.

The next time you see her she had texted you and told you to meet her at a cute little cafe. You realise she looks even cuter in daylight with her cute pink skirt. You were surprised when she texted you first the next day but you saved her number.

She's cute – you make another realisation – as she giggles over her matcha latte. She absentmindedly goes to play with your fingers on the table and you can tell she's not doing it consciously but you still grin at her and let her go on with her story.

She blushes when you invite her over for dinner this Friday and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

You really did meant to feed her something first. But she walked into your apartment with a mini dress and her legs mocking you. So, you kissed her against your door and she felt so pliant and soft you moaned inside her mouth. You couldn't get her on your bed fast enough – and out of that dress, that kept too much away from you.

You could look at her body all day; under you and so flush you'd think she has a fever if it weren't for one of your hands on her breast – squeezing and teasing her nipple – and the other on her bare ass, kneading the soft skin like you couldn't get enough of it – and you couldn't.

When she started grinding her hips against your thigh and her moans started resembling the word please over and over again you had to give your little kitten something to beg for. You flip her over, chest flush on the sheets, face against your pillow and her tight ass presented to you on a silver platter.

You feel your underwear stick to your slit the more you pull and bend at the skin and see her hole clenching uncontrollably around nothing. Maybe you could even cum in your pants right then and there with the way she moaned your name in such a whiny and needy voice you felt yourself growl before you could help it.

"Will you be a good kitten?" You punctuate the question with a smack on her plump cheek, hearing her gasp but more arousal dripping down her thighs. You smirk.

You smack her again, on the other cheek. "I asked you a question, kitten." Your tone gets harsher but you know she likes it by the way her hips jut towards you and she pants in heavy breaths.

"Y-Yes." Yeri whines and you smile to yourself, lowering your face so you can place a kiss on each cheek you get off the mattress to kneel on the foot of the bed. You pull her by her thighs so her sweet cunt can come face to face with you and she yelps but it quickly turns into a lewd moan when your tongue traces along her slit.

You grunt against her, sending vibrations all over her body, because you can't believe she tastes as sweet as the smile on her lips. You tease her with your tongue all over her lips but never going anywhere else just so you can here hear her whines and pleads for more. You decide to give her what she wants and you wrap your lips around her clit, sucking hard on the little bud making her back arch and her hips to rock into your face.

You find it oddly endearing that this early on she's so eager but you've already started playing another game. So, you pull away from her completely and slap her right ass cheek, making a whine that was ready to leave her throat a loud gasp.

"Don't be greedy kitten," you trace your fingers over her spine and she trembles under your touch. ",Or you won't get what you want." You emphasize your statement with a smack against her other cheek, letting them both blossom into a deep red that adorns her skin beautifully.

She whines her affirmation and you let this one pass since she's been such a good kitten and has been so loud for you. You go to attach your lips on her clit again and she mewls under you. You note in the back of your mind that she's trying so hard to be good for you and not move that her whole body trembles with the effort.

You loose yourself in the taste of her as you keep lapping up her sweet juices and close your eyes, letting go and just enjoying how she clenches her whole against your tongue till you plunge it inside her sweet cunt and get a taste from where the nectar is coming from. Yeri moans your name and her thighs tremble, slick with her sweat where you grab at them to keep her steady and keep thrusting your tongue inside of her.

She cums on your tongue a few licks later and you swallow it all up like it's the very oxygen you breathe. When her sighs become high-pitched whines you decide to let her go and gently flip her onto her back. She instantly lifts her limp arms when she sees your face crawling towards her and you smile, bending down to connect your lips with hers. She moans in your mouth at the taste of her in your tongue and your hips buck a little, your clothed crotch meeting her naked thigh.

Even that little friction is driving you crazy and the next thing you know, you're grinding down on her while threading your fingers through her golden locks and you pull, making her back arch off the sheets. When you hear her moan loudly and see her close her eyes while he throws her head back you look down and realise your thigh is pressing on her clit.

You smirk and you get both of you off. Cumming at the same time and gasping into each other's mouths while trying to catch your breath. That night you never eat dinner but you can always have it as leftovers the next morning when you wake up with Yeri in your arms and her sweet sent clutching at your sheets. You don't wash that pillowcase for another month.

The first time Yeri gets jealous you're out on your fifth date and you're so happy to see her the smile hasn't left your lips for one second. You grin over at the cute little waitress when she comes to take your order and the minute you see her neck walking away you feel a sharp ting on your thigh – or multiple.

You look down with a frown to watch as Yeri's nails are pinching at your clothed flesh over your jeans and when you look over at her face you're met with the most adorable and angry pout you've ever seen in your life. It doesn't take long for your mind to pick up the pieces and you try to not let the smile reach your lips.

"Kitten? What do you think you're doing?" You say grabbing her chin between your thumb and pointer finger. Her angry demeanor fades the moment she hears her nickname and she's soothing your leg with her hand while pouting and looking at anything but you.

The next moment the waitress comes with your drinks and you thank her, letting go of Yeri to turn and give her a kind smile. When the waitress leaves Yeri is still not looking at you but she moves closer to you on the booth, nuzzling into your side and you put your arm around her shoulders, knowing your baby kitten will need some reassurance later.

You end up eating with one hand – the other too preoccupied with rubbing circles on Yeri's shoulder. Lunch goes by silently but you don't mind, you'll let her talk when she's ready, besides, the ball is on her court.

After you pay and leave the cafe you lace your fingers through hers and she huffs out a sigh, stopping on her trucks and pulling your hand so you are in front of her. You play oblivious of course – you won't give her the satisfaction of making this easy for her just yet.

"I'm sorry," she huffs again with her cheeks pink and her head downcast and you think your heart might explode. You smile but she doesn't see when she's staring at the floor like it holds the secrets to the universe. "I shouldn't have gotten jealous." She mumbles in a small voice and you hum, taking a small step towards her with the smile still on your face.

"It's just that!" She looks up at that, cute brows coming to meet at the middle of her forehead and cheeks forever rose pink. "You only ever smile at me like that." She realises she sounds like a brat and she winces, casting down her head again.

You wrap your free arm around her waist bringing her body flush to yours and nudge your nose with hers so she can look up at you. She does – reluctantly so – and you smile at her, pecking her lips once. "You are my kitten. No one else." You say and somehow her already blushing cheeks get more red.

She nods though, letting it sink into her head before dropping her forehead on your shoulder and clutching the hem of your jacket. You let her hair and let her have this. Till she lifts her head from the crook of her neck with a smile so big you've never seen it on her lips before – your own already pulling up to mimic hers.

"Your kitten?" You smile at her mischief, tightening the arm around her waist and bringing her face so close to yours the tip of your nose is touching hers.

"All mine."

"All yours."

Two months later you're going back to your place from a party Jimin had invited you to and you pass through a park on your way. You're giggling and spinning around and you have only had one beer but you suspect it has to do more with the girl that's holding your hand than the alcohol.

Suddenly Yeri stops and you see the idea pass through her eyes till she's biting her lip and tugs you forward by looping her finger around the belt loops of your jeans. You yelp and giggle as you rest your hands on her shoulders and she places her hands on your hips, squeezing through the fabric.

You have an idea on where she's going with this but you want to let it play out so you bite your bottom lip, trying not to let your smile split your face in half. She pounces then; leaning forwards and crashing her lips on yours with an eagerness you haven't seen before but you welcome it all the same.

You cup her cheeks while her hands move to your ass. She lets them rest there as you make-out in the middle of the deserted park and you can’t help but laugh against her lips after a while of moving your mouth against hers. "What’s your plan, kitten?" You giggle and she sighs, dropping her forehead on yours with a pout on her pink lips.

"I wanna make you feel good for once," she admits shyly and you swear your heart gave in in itself.

"Aww, baby, I always feel good," you coo at her and get the hair away from her face so you can look at her. She’s still pouting and you get the idea that she won’t stop till she gets what she wants.

So, it’s your back against the sheets that night while Yeri’s tongue gives tiny kitten licks to your clit. Making you sigh and moan, throwing your head back in the pillows and holding her head steady against you. She’s not allowed to touch – thing that came with some whining from her side – and her hands fist the sheets beside your hips, pulling at it and reminding you she’s right there.

When you push her head further into your core some confidence runs in her veins and she circles her lips around your clit, sucking ever so slightly and running her tongue over it, making you arch your back into her awaiting mouth. And when you push her head away from you she’s more displeased than you are – whines never failing to drop from her lips – till you push down on her bottom lip with a command.

"Open up, kitten. I want to see that tongue flat and ready for me." And she does. And you ride her face till your screaming her name and she’s moaning against you, bringing your release even closer to your reach. You come undone and all of your upper body lifts from the mattress before you fall back down, panting hard and still a little dizzy from the stars behind your eyes.

Yeri comes up to snuggle into you and you wrap your arms around her like its instinct – second nature by now. Running your hands all over her back and into her hair. She sighs against your chest and you kiss the top of her hairline. "Goodnight, kitten, love you." You don’t listen to what you say before sleep takes you away. But Yeri does, and she nuzzles even closer to you, taking in your scent and mumbling her own silent confession.

"I love you, too, Y/n,”


End file.
